The present disclosure relates generally to power converters. Photovoltaic panels and other direct current (DC) power generation devices can produce power at voltage levels below the voltage levels of power distribution networks such as a utility grid. Some power converters, such as string inverters and micro-inverters, receive the DC power produced at a low voltage level and convert the power to alternating current (AC) power with a high voltage sufficient for power distribution networks. Existing power converters for voltage boost applications suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain significant unmet needs including reduced passive component sizes, reduced switching losses, and increased power density, among others. For instance, some power converters require large passive components due to switching frequency constraints. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.